Lo Sabes
by IsabellaGS
Summary: El es tu destrucción, lo sabes. Así como también sabes que el es tu salvación. Tus pensamientos estaban divididos en dos personas. En dos hombres.


¡Hola! Bueno este es el primer fic que subo a y mi primero de este fandom.

No tengo beta pero si a alguien le interesa por favor díganme :)

Es un ligero AU porque Moriarty no muere y a la escena arriba del hospital le agregué algo, es un poco OoC de Sherlock.

Pairings: Johnlock, Sheriarty.

Advertencias: NC-17 (M) por una razón. Slash explícito.

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y a la BBC. No gano nada escribiendo esto, solo entretener.

El es tu destrucción, lo sabes. Así como también sabes que el es tu salvación.

Tus pensamientos estaban divididos en dos personas.

En dos hombres.

Piensas en ellos refugiado en tu escondite después de La Caída.

Jim Moriarty.  
Tu eres el. El es tu. Son las dos caras de una moneda. Tu, detective consultor; el, criminal consultor.

El es tu destrucción, lo sabes. Puedes imaginar un día a su lado: Con el no habría sentimientos solo ideas frías, calculadoras y maquinadas como un perfecto reloj. Y no puedes evitar que esa palabra venga a tu mente. Sexo. Te imaginas a su lado de una forma sexual para nada romántica. Pero ¿Por qué esa palabra viene a tu mente? La lógica te dice que es natural en un ser humano, cuando se desarrolla una conexión con alguien, ya sea mental o emocional deseas desarrollar también una conexión física. Tu conexión con el es mental de eso no hay duda. Pero no tendrías que querer tener sexo con el porqué ustedes no son seres humanos normales.

Apartas la idea de tu mente por esa vez, no quieres pensar en el por qué pero sin duda quieres tener sexo con él. Y lo imaginas.

Sabes que habría sangre, mucha sangre. Sabes que no habría besos solo mordidas, mordidas fieras y con hambre, anhelando dejar una marca para siempre. Sabes que no habría diferencia entre el dolor y el placer.

Y cuando menos te das cuenta tienes ambas manos acariciando tu hombría, simulando que son las de él y a pesar de que aun no tienes mucha experiencia dado que empezaste esto como una distracción en tu exilio, usas tus largos dedos y las uñas, clavas tus uñas, y de pronto ya no son tus uñas, son las de él que te torturan y gimes su nombre bajito.

Jim. Jim. Jim.

Ese día en lo alto del edificio él te hablo de tener algo juntos. No una relación eso era para gente normal y aburrida. Algo mas allá, algo que los dos inventaran igual que sus profesiones. Tu y el. Lejos de Londres. De Inglaterra. De Europa. Planeando cosas. Ideando cosas para no estar aburridos. Conquistar el mundo, juntos.

Por un momento lo consideraste.

Te alejarías de todo el mundo, de tu hermano, de todos los nefastos detectives de Scotland Yard. Aunque tal vez extrañarías un poco, solo un poco a Lestrade, a Molly, a la Señora Hudson y a John.

John. En cuanto la imagen de su rostro aparece en tu mente dejas tu entrada y apartas todo pensamiento que tenga que ver con Jim Moriarty.

John Watson.

El hombre que había venido a salvarte. El que te había hecho más humano. El hombre que amas.

Sabes que lo amas. A pesar de todo lo que acabas de hacer con el nombre de Moriarty escapando de tus labios, amas a John Watson.

Ese hombre que te demostró que eres humano, con sentimientos y emociones.

El se preocupaba por ti. Aun lo hace, lo has visto llorar cuando escapas de tu escondite para buscarlo.

El quería que dejaras de fumar, sabe que es malo para ti. Veneno.

El no creía que alguna vez hubieras consumido drogas, te defendió.

El aun cree en ti.

Imaginas tu vida con él. Siempre detalles románticos, besos robados, besos concedidos, abrazos, darse la mano y claro, hacer el amor.

Sus labios en los tuyos, su lengua explorando tu boca, luego bajando por tu cuello, mordidas traviesas que dejan marca, sigue bajando y su boca en tus pezones dejandolos duros y erectos, después recorre tu abdomen y mete su lengua en tu ombligo.

Va más abajo, toma tu erección con una mano y la lame, una, dos, tres lengüetadas luego la toma con su boca y succiona una y otra vez, sube y baja con su boca.

Inevitablemente te estás tocando, ahora es con ternura, como lo haría el, lames la yema de tus dedos y simulas que es una lengua otra vez solo que esta es gentil y cálida.

Te refugias en tu imaginación de nuevo.

El te pone la mano en la boca y tu sabes que hacer. Lames. Una y otra vez. El baja los dedos a tu entrada y la acaricia, mete un dedo, y otro. Los mueve frenéticamente y mientras te dice que te ama, que eres todo para él, que eres hermoso y perfecto. Y sientes que vas a explotar y gritas su nombre.

JOHN. JOHN. JOHN.

Te corres.

Y despiertas de la fantasía, estas solo. El no está aquí.

Podrías volver con él. Moriarty prometió no tocarle un pelo pero sabes que ideara un plan para destruirlos.

Aun así te permites plantearte la pregunta: ¿Cuál de los dos?

Jim.

John.

Watson.

Moriarty.

La elección es obvia, pero no puedes dejar de preguntarte: ¿Que pasara con el otro?

Ellos son muy diferentes, lo sabes. Tan diferentes que tal vez lo único que tengan en común es que los dos te pueden hacer babear, a ti, al gran Sherlock Holmes.

N.A.: Es mi primer slash, no sean malos. Dejen reviews por favor. :)

Intente ser muy clara e intente poner todo lo que estaba en mi cabeza. Si alguien no entiende algo, díganme por favor.:)

~Is


End file.
